Chromastone
Chromastone is the Omnitrix's sample of a Crystalsapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Cosmic Destruction Chromastone is a silicon-based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. Ultimate Alien Chromastone looks nearly identical to his Cosmic Destruction appearance, but there are cracks in his body where his wounds were in MJ's Last Stand. Omniverse In Omniverse, Chromastone looks identical to his Ultimate Alien, except his back spikes are significantly longer. Heroes Rise Chromastone looks identical to his Omniverse appearance, except that he has spikes on his shoulders. Powers/Abilities Chromastone has the ability to allow many types of energy, such as lasers, electricity, mana and radiation, to phase through his body without harm. Chromastone can absorb and channel energy into ultraviolet beams powerful enough to annihilate an entire turret or melt through a truck trailer. He can fire these beams from either his hands or from the nine shards on his body and can project these beams as either energy blasts or projectiles. Chromastone can control the intensity of his energy attacks. Also, the amount of power his ultraviolet beams have depends on how powerful the energy from an opponent's attack is. For instance, when the Dragon attacked Chromastone with its powerful fire blast, Chromastone absorbed it and subdued the Dragon with a powerful wave of ultraviolet energy. Chromastone is able to allow energy attacks to simply bounce off his body instead of absorbing them. Chromastone can project a beam of light from his hands for illumination purposes. He can also shoot his energy blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. Chromastone has very dense, crystalline skin, which gives him enhanced durability, making it very hard for enemies to physically hurt or even smash him. He also possesses enhanced strength and can overpower stronger opponents. Furthermore, he can free himself from force fields simply by touching them. Chromastone can produce energy shields for extra defense. Chromastone is capable of jumping exceptionally high. Chromastone is capable of flight. He can also leave a multicolored energy trail while flying. Due to being made of crystal, Chromastone is also immune to a Xenocite merging with him. Chromastone is able to survive in the vacuum of space. Chromastone is immune to chorrodium mutation Weaknesses Although Chromastone is highly durable, he is not completely indestructible as he can be shattered by extreme force, such as when he was destroyed by Vilgax using his sword. Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when he is either not expecting it or too weak to do so. Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, he is also not as capable of holding and redirecting energy as Feedback is. Chromastone's ultraviolet beams are ineffective against Vilgax's sword Appearances Cosmic Destruction * Chromastone debuted in A Paradox Prophecy, where he battled Eon * In I am a Sword of Justice, Chromastone battled Sunder * In Hero Time, Chromastone battled Overlord * In How To Win, Chromastone battled Psyphon * In A Night to December, Chromastone was defeated by Hot Strong * In Battling the Enemy Within, Chromastone defeated the King * In The Legend of Diamondhead, Chromastone was destroyed by Vilgax and remade into Diamondhead ** At some point between The Legend of Diamondhead and MJ's Last Stand, Azmuth re-synthesized a Crystalsapien DNA Sample for the Cosmatrix * In MJ's Last Stand, Chromastone was defeated by Negative Feedback Ultimate Alien * Chromastone returned in Vilgax MUST Return, where he defeated Psyphon and battled Vilgax before timing out * In Two Wrongs Don't Make It Right, Chromastone battled the Vreedle Brothers * In Merry Christmas, Khyber, Chromastone battled Khyber * In Save the Last Dance, Chromastone battled the Rokkers Omniverse * Chromastone returned in Trouble Helix, where he helped Blukic and Driba test their new weapon * In Rad Monster Party, Chromastone defeated Dr Viktor * In Showdown Part 1, Chromastone defeated Khyber Heroes Rise * Chromastone returned in The More They Stay The Same Part 2, where he battled the Clock Queen * In Dudesman, Chromastone battled Bubble Helmet and defeated Psyphon * In MJ Smyth Must Die, Chromastone battled Darkstar * In The Flaurona Queen, Chromastone stopped Queen Meghan from infecting Nick and Morgan * In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Chromastone defeated Charles Zenith * In Fore, Father, Chromastone battled Thomas Flanigan * In Hybrid Part 1, Chromastone was defeated by Stephanie as Heatblast * In Unanswered Questions, Chromastone defeated Dagon * In From Hedorium to Eternity, Chromastone battled Exo-Skull * In This is Real Life, Chromastone defeated Psyphon * In Where the Magic Happens, Chromastone defeated Adwaitia * In Vengeance of Vilgax, Chromastone defeated Vilgax * In The Most Beautiful Girl in the Universe, Chromastone broke the infatuation spell on Angela * In Negative Ions Part 1, Chromastone battled Albedo * In Burn, Chromastone battled some Null Guardians * In Absolute Power Part 1, Chromastone battled Ultimate Dom Appearance List Cosmic Destruction Season 1 * A Paradox Prophecy (debut) * I am a Sword of Justice Season 3 * The Boys are Back Season 4 * Double Trouble * How to Win * A Night to December * Battling the Enemy Within Season 5 * The Legend of Diamondhead (destroyed) Season 27 * MJ's Last Stand Ultimate Alien Season 1 * Vilgax MUST Return (first re-appearance) Season 2 * Two Wrongs Don't Make It Right Season 3 * Merry Christmas, Khyber * Save the Last Dance * Shedding for the Wedding Omniverse Season 1 * Trouble Helix (first re-appearance) Season 2 * And Then There Was MJ Season 8 * Showdown Part 1 Heroes Rise Season 1 * The More They Stay The Same Part 2 (first re-appearance) * Dudesman * The Flaurona Queen * The Most Dangerous Game Show Season 2 * Fore, Father Season 3 * Hybrid Part 1 * Unanswered Questions * From Hedorium to Eternity * This is Real Life * Where The Magic Happens * Vengeance of Vilgax * The Most Beautiful Girl in the Universe * Negative Ions Part 1 Season 4 * Burn * Absolute Power Part 1 Season 5 * TBA